Jikkai Hei 02-93124 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1990 and Tokkai Hei 09-189273 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1997 disclose an air intake assembly comprising an air intake port which opens onto a space formed between a hood ledge panel forming an engine room and a fender outside the engine room.